


Disposable Teens

by ChemFishee



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: 2010 Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemFishee/pseuds/ChemFishee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray's monologue is starting to bore everyone, even him. <br/>(February 2010)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disposable Teens

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Marilyn Manson song of the same name.  
> (Comment!Fic originally posted [here](http://chemfishee.livejournal.com/165610.html?thread=1704682#t1704682).)

Ray's monologue is starting to bore everyone, even him. Reporter stopped writing five clicks back. Brad hasn't said anything to them, only responding to interrogatives over the hook. Trombley is up on the Mark-19.  
  
Ray runs out of steam two minutes later. Walt sighs and shifts his shoulders. Brad glances between the Blue Force Tracker and the berms, waiting to see something on one that's not on the other. Trombley hums to himself.  
  
At ten minutes, the silence is stifling and suffocating.  
  
"You know, Marilyn Manson had this hourglass built into the wall of his home bar. Except, instead of sand, it was filled with animal ashes."  
  
The right side of Ray's face twitches. He's listening.  
  
"Did he shoot dogs and add them in?" Trombley hollers down.  
  
Brad pinches the bridge of his nose. "We don't fucking shoot dogs, Trombley."  
  
Reporter waits a beat before continuing. "Well, there weren't any strays in his neighborhood..."  
  
Brad glares over his shoulder as Ray slaps his hand off the steering wheel. "No fucking way! I knew that guy was a psycho."  
  
"Ray."  
  
"Did he cremate them there?"  
  
"Ray."  
  
"I bet he had a dungeon in his basement filed with Vietnamese whores who had, like, stepped on landmines and shit."  
  
"Ray!"  
  
"Vietnamese boys. I bet he's a member of NAMBLA. We are invading Iraq on behalf of Marilyn fuckin' Manson."  
  
" _Ray!_ Shut your fucking mouth and keep your eyes on the road."  
  
There's a new tension to the silence that settles over the Humvee. It lasts a good five minutes before Walt asks, "He didn't really have that hourglass, did he?"  
  
It would be easy to continue the lie if Walt's face wasn't so openly earnest.  
  
"No, he didn't."  
  
Trombley says something that sounds like, "Fucking pussy bitch," but it gets swallowed by the sand on all sides of them.  
  
"I did spend a night drinking absinthe with him, though."  
  
Ray snorts and taps the brake.


End file.
